I Am Linear
by LinearCannon
Summary: Shouldn't really call it PG but I guess I was trying to explain my own version of Linear's history. Not the best but I tried. I think I am going to try a Yurka fanfic next.


I Am Linear  
Submitted by and written by LinearCannon  
(NOTE: I know it basically sucks. Just had a weird feeling one day..........No bad things dragonshadow. Its really messed up and I know some things seem out of place. Sorry.)  
  
Sometimes I begin to ponder while lying awake in my bed staring at my ceiling. Who am I? What is my sole purpose for living? I toss and turn as the memories come back. Some are pleasant while some torment my very soul. The most recent one I've had is one that I often try to forget. It quite hasn't hit me yet; whether this is a premonition or a figment of my very own imagination. Yurka stands behind me and orders me to attack Mag. I do it but I still have yet to understand why I do it. He falls to the ground as he slowly whispers "Lin-chan". Mag is my love. At least that's what I believe him to be. These are the first real human emotions I have experienced. I am part human and part Evolutia, I guess. These humans call me a cyframe. A "thing". (Slowly the shadows dance on my walls as I pull the covers tighter) Until now I've never paid attention to these human emotions. I...have a bond to Mag like we can never separate. Mag is what they call my boyfriend. Another undefined human term.  
Then I really begin to ponder...Am I human or just a cyframe? Mag comforts me and treats me as one of his own. The flashbacks take me back to my past. A woman with long hair just like mine. Her aura is unbelievable. Wings are sprouting from her back. Her beauty is incomparable to others as she smiles at me. Surrounding me is a mist and I view thousands of others just like me. "Awake, Linear. Awaken unto the new age for destruction is coming." Her smile still stays as she mentions "destruction".  
"Destruction? What destruction is coming?!" I managed to yell out to her. She only smiled more vividly and widely. A boy with long pink dangling sleeves comes abruptly over to the woman.  
"Queen! The troops are attacking!" He spoke ever so dreamily. This boy I knew. It was Yurka of course. The "Queen" had a neutral look on her face.  
"Yurka?"  
"Yes?"  
:"Guide Linear to safety. She shall be our leader. Take her away..."  
She fell to the ground. "They are here.........I am becoming mortal again," she whispered in a faint voice. Yurka eyes were as wide as ever. "Noooo!!! Please!!!!! We need you!!!!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.   
"Young Yurka..." She smiled," Take care of her. Protect this young girl, Linear. Until I return........."  
"Return?! Queen!!!! Queen!!!!! Please!!! Queen Beatrice!!........."  
The explosions are bright as Yurka carried me. Eugene!!! Yes, Eugene in my dreams. He glances at me. Yurka ran faster using his powers of Evolutia to move quite quickly to safety. We ran to bushes far away from the battlefield. Bombs were being drawn everywhere. Yurka sat me down as his head was hidden in shame. "Queen Beatrice.......I was in love with you. How could I let this happen to you?! Why didn't I stay with you? I shall have revenge!!!!" Yurka eyes were filled with tears. I softly grabbed his hand and the power that the Queen had given me made him stronger. This power that I possessed was not of normal Evolutia. I had received her powers. He smiled at me. "Linear....it is now the time for reform. Do not speak to other humans. They will only take advantage of you. Do you understand?"  
I nodded. The bushes rustled behind us. I heard loud screams. This made me quite sad. Why was I chosen? A bomb came near our way............ "LINEAR!!!!!!!!!"   
"Yurka!!!!!!!"  
Slowly my eyes open. A human man was carrying me. I was quite startled. He was wearing a red bandana. "So you have awakened? What's your name?" 'Oh, Yurka', I thought to myself. 'What am I to do? ' "Lin....Linear." The man smiled. "How about Linear Cannon? I mean you were almost hit by one..........You like that?" I nodded. My body felt strange. I was on.... Earth. And I was slowly becoming part mortal and I could feel it. "Good thing I found you in time when I was exploring the ruins. Now rest your eyes, Linear Cannon." I had betrayed Yurka and I suddenly yearned for him. I closed my eyes.   
This is when I wake up. Sometimes Mag will come in and kiss me on the forehead then slowly make his way to my lips. I realize I am part human. I am .........human.  
Loneliness bottles me up sometimes. Yurka and I are the only one left. I have lost most of my memories. Like who my parents were and how I lived. This is what I'll never forgive the 8th imperial army for. They destroyed me.  
Why did she send me to Earth? And is there any more left of my race? Have they all perished? I am a lost person with only one person to love. I am Linear Cannon and I possess the powers of Evolutia. I love Mag Launcher and care for Yurka. Evolutia flows within my veins. This is my destiny.  



End file.
